Madjick
Madjick (/ˈmæ.dʒɪk/) is an enemy found in the CORE. It heavily resembles a wizard, and will even mistake the protagonist for one if they use the Stick against it. In Battle Appears With * Knight Knight Attacks * A "Chaser orb" will pursue the protagonist while deploying harmful, but immobile crosses. * An orb will spawn at the right corner of the Bullet Board and rapid-fire crosses at the protagonist. Each time the SOUL moves in a new direction, the orb will move to the corner the SOUL is traveling. For example, down will move the orb to the bottom, and going right sends it to the right corner, making it at the bottom-right corner. * Three "Chaser orbs" will pursue the protagonist across the screen. This only occurs if the "Chaser orb" was "Stared" at. Strategy * The following actions allow the monster to be spared: ** Stare at each orb once, or Stare at one twice. ** Clear Mind, then Talk. Madjick chatters to itself and is satisfied. *** Alternatively, Madjick can be simply Talked to, and it will become spareable. However, this results in getting "confused", inverting the directional controls in battle, as well as causing the protagonist to lose one defense temporarily. ** Use the Stick. Madjick sees the protagonist as a fellow mage and can be spared. ** Do not move during a "Chaser orb" attack for 12 seconds. This method causes the orbs to become green, and Madjick can be spared. * Since the "Chaser orb" has a variation called Wraparound, the protagonist can send the orbs to the side and have them reappear somewhere else, giving the SOUL needed space during the pursuit. ** Also, unlike the other orbs, the 3 "Chaser orbs" can bounce off each other. This variation can be used strategically to avoid what would be unavoidable collision by grouping them together and have them aim at the SOUL in a cluster, eventually bouncing off each other and having confused pursuit paths. * Using Clear Mind increases the protagonist's defense by one for this battle. * Using Clear Mind before Talk prevents the protagonist from getting "confused" by Madjick. Quotes * Abra cadabra. 'Neutral' * Alakazam!! Neutral * Hocus pocus. Neutral * Please and thank you. Neutral * Tinkle tinkle hoy. 'Neutral' * Ah! A fellow wizard! Stick Flavor Text * Madjick pops out of its hat! 'Encounter' * Mercenaries emerge from the shadows. with Knight Knight * This enemy can only speak in magic words. Check * Madjick whispers arcane swear words. Neutral * Smells like magic. Neutral * Madjick does a mysterious jig. Neutral * Madjick peers at you with strange eyes. Neutral * Madjick flaunts its orbs in a menacing manner. 'Neutral' * The unrelenting "Chaser Orb" was weakened by your glare. 'at Chaser Orb' * The destitute "Chaser Orb" was weakened further by your glare. 'at Chaser Orb #2+' * The intimidating "Corner Orb" was weakened by your glare. 'at Corner Orb' * The homely "Corner Orb" was weakened further by your glare. 'at Corner Orb #2+' * Madjick's orbs are incapacitated. after any orbs are stared at twice * Madjick interrupts you by chattering to itself. Its gibberish dizzies you... Your DEFENSE drops by 1. 'Talk' * You can't get a word in edgewise. Its words dizzy you... 'again' * You still feel confused. 'after talk' * Madjick interrupts you by chattering to itself. It seems satisfied. 'after Clear Mind' * You ignore Madjick and think of pollen and sunshine. Your DEFENSE increased by 1. 'mind' * You think of pollen and sunshine. Your confusion abates. Your DEFENSE increased by 2. 'mind after Talk' * You raise the stick. Madjick mistakes it for a magic wand. 'Stick' * Madjick believes you are a fellow wizard. 'after Use Stick' Trivia * Madjick's name is a corruption of the word magic. Its name may be a reference to Majyyk, an energy form in Homestuck, which Toby Fox composed music for. Mad Jack might also refer this, but it is unlikely. * Madjick's battle quote, "Tinkle tinkle hoy," is a reference to the manga Oyasumi Punpun, in which "tinkle tinkle hoy" are the magic words taught by Punpun's uncle that cause God to appear. * Madjick's battle quote, "Please and thank you," is a reference to the idiom, "what's the magic word?" This phrase is usually said to a child to make them say "please" or "thank you." * Madjick's check text that states he can only speak in magic words are contradicted by his dialogue if you use the stick in his fight, in which he speaks real English. ru:Мэджик es:Madjick de:Madjick fr:‎Madjick pl:Madjick zh:‎怒法 Category:Enemies Category:Core